


Snapshots

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Nine drabbles showing how Chloe and Aubrey progress through their life together. Super fluffy and light.





	1. Written Things

Anybody who knew Aubrey Posen knew that she had a touch of old school in her. It was the Southern upbringing, mostly, but it meant that when it came to relationships she wasn't like other girlfriends. Aubrey would hold doors for her girlfriend Chloe, pull out her chair, walk closer to the street and offer her jacket to her on cold nights. Chloe loved it, because even it was slightly old fashioned, it was definitely romantic. And it was a side of the blonde other people didn't normally get to see, which made it all the more special to her.

Aubrey could have simply told the girl that she loved her - making speeches was kind of what she was banking on with her future career. But when it came to Chloe, she could never get the words out in the right way. So she liked to do the proper things, the little things, to show her how much she meant to her.

But when they graduated from college and found that they had landed in a long distance relationship, Aubrey had to find a new way to show Chloe just how much she loved her. Because sure, she told her every time they spoke on the phone, and she texted her randomly as well. But she wanted something else, something that was between them, no matter how far away they were. So Aubrey took to letter writing. Her penmanship was, naturally, flawless. She decided that, weekly, she would write an old-fashioned love letter to her girlfriend. One that likened Chloe to all manner of beautiful things, that promised forever and referenced the things they shared in secret.

When Chloe received the first letter, she cried. Because it was beautiful, because Aubrey managed to write all the things she was constantly apologizing for not being able to say out loud, for making her feel like Aubrey's arms were wrapped around her instead of hundreds of miles away in Boston while she sat in Alexandria. Once the tears had subsided, she'd called Aubrey and promised to adore and cherish everything about her forever. And the next week she received another letter, and another the week after. Chloe loved them, she read and re-read them constantly. But the weeks rolled on and all she thought about was that Aubrey wasn't with her, she only had these gorgeous letters and a memory of the shy smile that graced the blonde's face when she was telling Chloe how much she loved her.

After sixteen letters, Chloe decided the distance was too much for her. The internship co-ordinator wasn't initially thrilled with the idea of letting her go, but Chloe was insistent that she had to go. When they told her there was no way to transfer to Boston, she had effectively resigned without telling anyone, not even Aubrey. It didn't take her long to pack what she needed with her, telling her roommate to keep the furniture because she didn't need it, and she set off for Boston. For Aubrey.

It took her a solid day of driving, two Big Gulps and two microwave burritos to get to Aubrey's place. She'd been there just twice, early on in their separation, before law school had swallowed Aubrey's time, and the internship ate Chloe's. It was almost eight pm when she finally knocked on her door, two of her suitcases by her feet. She heard Aubrey coming, and her heart raced just knowing she was there. Then she was there, softly illuminated by light from the living room, face breaking into a wide grin as she realized that it was Chloe.

"Chloe?" she said, wrapping her arms around her. "What are you doing here?" Chloe pulled a stack of folded papers from her bag and held them out to Aubrey. They were the letters she had written.

"These," she said. "These are the most beautiful thing I've ever read. And I'm the one trying to become a writer. And I adored getting them, which I know I've told you. But every time I read one, Aubrey, I wanted you to be there with me. Or for me to be with you. Every time I read one it was like a little piece of you, and I missed you too much."

"I'm confused," Aubrey said. "Why is your car full of stuff?"

"I left Alexandria," Chloe said. "I want to be wherever you are, all of the time."

"What about your internship?" she asked. "That was a good opportunity for you."

"It was a good opportunity for sure," Chloe said. "But you're better than good. You're great. The greatest. You're amazing. And I can still write, I can do that anywhere. I'm just not interested in being without you any more." Aubrey reached out and took her hand.

"Part of me feels like I should be telling you that you need to go back to Alexandria," she said softly. "But here you are, the only thing I ever wanted, and I find that despite all the things I've managed to put into to those letters, all I can say is I love you, Chloe. And I don't want you to go. So, stay." Chloe took a step toward her girlfriend and Aubrey kissed her hard, expelling sixteen letters worth of longing into the embrace.

"Damn," Chloe breathed. Aubrey just pushed some red hair behind Chloe's ear, leaned out and picked up the suitcases, opening her door.


	2. Peanut Butter

Aubrey was about to leave the office for the day. She was just ensuring for the second time that everything she needed for the night was in her briefcase when her phone buzzed with a text from Chloe.

_Babe, any chance you can stop and get some mushrooms and milk on your way home?_

She rolled her eyes. Chloe should have done the grocery shopping that day, which means she either got distracted, or forgot to take the list with her.

_Any particular kind?_

She shrugged her coat on and locked her office door, saying goodbye to the man at the security station as she drove out of the carpark. She drove to the store that was most easily accessible on her route home. She checked her phone.

_Nope. Just whatever looks best, I'm making pasta. Love you._

She smiled at the text. Chloe had gotten the cooking thing down pat since they moved in together. It was Aubrey's first year of law school and they'd been maintaining a long distance relationship. Chloe was doing an internship copywriting for a company in Alexandria, and Aubrey was in Boston, at Harvard. But Chloe had grown dissatisfied with the arrangement.

She showed up on Aubrey's doorstep with her suitcases, saying that she could write anywhere, and she _would_ in fact write anywhere, as long as it was somewhere Aubrey was. Aubrey couldn't argue with her, because she was right there in front of her, which is pretty much the only thing she'd ever wanted. So she kissed her and helped her carry their things inside.

Fast forward a little and they'd moved to a bigger place, where Chloe was working on her second book from home – the first had been a teen reading bestseller – and used cooking as a way to combat writers block. Aubrey was the lucky beneficiary of this. Home made pastas, quiches, pies, pastries, desserts and everything under the sun.

Aubrey picked out some mushrooms, even though Chloe didn't really mention how much she needed, grabbed some milk and headed for the register. She picked up a package of peanut butter M&Ms and paid for the lot. She didn't like peanut butter M&Ms much, or even at all, but Chloe did, so she made sure she always picked some up if she was at the store or the gas station.

When she got home, the redhead called out to her from the kitchen, where it smelled absolutely amazing. She handed her the paper sack full of mushrooms and put the milk in the fridge. Then she pulled out the candy, and Chloe squealed excitedly.

Aubrey wished Chloe ate less of the sugary candies, but if she was being honest, she preferred to see this look on her fiancée's face. Innocent, unabashed glee at seeing them. It was so pure and so radiant. Like a kid at Christmas. Aubrey loved that she could make Chloe light up like that with something so simple. She watched as Chloe tore the corner off the package and tossed a handful in her mouth.

"Chloe, you're actively making dinner," Aubrey said. "You're ruining your appetite."

"I know," Chloe said, throwing her arms around her neck. "Thanks. I love it when you bring me candy."

"Well," Aubrey said, "I like that me bringing you candy makes you that happy."

"You're silly," Chloe said, swallowing the M&Ms. "It's not the candy that makes me happy. It's that you were thinking about me, even when you were doing something as simple picking up groceries." Aubrey smiled and Chloe kissed her, pushing her up against the edge of the kitchen bench. No, Aubrey didn't like peanut butter M&Ms at all. But if she had to taste them, this is the only way she wanted to do it, mingled with the sweet taste of Chloe.

* * *


	3. Fireworks

Aubrey was always amazed by the Beale clan. By how much energy and effort they put into holidays. All of them, her parents, her two brothers and Chloe, a tribe of holiday enthusiasts. Christmases that were lavish Winter Wonderland recreations, complete with snowman building contests. Birthdays that sometimes lasted entire weekends. Thanksgivings spent helping out at shelters all morning before coming home to a feast of epic proportions.

Aubrey loved spending holidays with the Beales. Chloe's family had embraced her a hell of a lot more willingly than the Posens had embraced her. Chloe's parents treated all of their children's partners like their own kids. So when Chloe brought her home for holidays, and Daniel brought Grace and their son Mitchell, and Blake brought Hannah and their kids Sierra and Madeleine, it was easy to feel a part of the family. Aubrey wasn't always able to come home for the holidays though – and they were all perfectly ok with that – work was nightmarish at times, and it only made her appreciate Beale family holidays all the more.

Chloe was always unreserved. Always embraced everything to the fullest. It was why Aubrey had fallen in love with her. Why she kissed her in the morning and told her that she felt like the luckiest woman alive. And when she was with her family, it was intensified to the point where Aubrey could only marvel at her girlfriend. Everything was pure and innocent and youthful and beautiful. She was beautiful.

This particular holiday, Independence Day, Aubrey had managed to get the time off work to come back to Chloe's parents house. They were all there, and the guys had barbecued while the kids played and everyone talked and laughed, and everyone was wearing American flag bandanas – because it was customary for them all to partake in festive headgear. Dinner was long done and the summer air was sticky and warm. The sun was on it's way down and Aubrey was with Chloe's father, watching as Chloe raced around with her nieces and nephew, tanned legs exposed by tiny denim shorts, red hair cascading out of her bandana over freckled shoulders. Aubrey could never figure out how someone could be as gorgeous as Chloe without trying.

"Aubrey! Come play!" her girlfriend shouted, tickling Sierra mercilessly on the grass.

"In a minute," she called back. "Just want to talk to your dad." Chloe blew her a kiss, and resumed the tickling, looking up occasionally to see her girlfriend and her dad talking animatedly. She went over as her dad kissed Aubrey on the top of the head and excused himself.

"You guys okay?" she asked Aubrey.

"Oh yeah," Aubrey said. "We're fine."

"Fireworks are gonna start soon," Chloe said. "Come sit with me?" She took Aubrey to the other side of the yard, the slight incline meaning the county fireworks would be most visible. They dropped on to the dry grass, Chloe settling between Aubrey's legs and wrapping the blonde's arms around herself. Chloe's body was warm and as Aubrey enveloped the redhead, she couldn't help kissing her bare, freckled shoulders lightly.

"Love you," Chloe murmured, a slight shiver running through her from the kisses. She threaded their fingers together.

"Marry me," Aubrey said suddenly, her mouth pressed onto the crook of Chloe's neck. It wasn't how she planned on asking her that. She'd literally only just asked her father for permission. There was supposed to be a plan, some kind of grand gesture and there would need to be a ring. But it was out there now.

"What?" Chloe asked. She turned and looked at Aubrey.

"You should marry me, Chloe," Aubrey said. "I was asking your dad earlier. And I was obviously going to get a ring, but that can wait. I just know that I love you. More than anyone or anything. I can barely believe how much I love you most days. And I also can't believe how ineloquent I'm being for someone who's supposed to be a good speaker, but it doesn't change the fact that I think you should marry me." Chloe bit her lip, her eyes glassing over. She nodded.

"You'll marry me?" Aubrey breathed. "Seriously?"

"Of course I'll marry you," Chloe said. The fireworks began overhead, but both girls forgot about them as their lips met. Aubrey didn't care, she felt fireworks every time she kissed Chloe.


	4. Cosmo

Aubrey didn't buy Cosmo magazine, much to the dismay of most of her friends. She had no interest in flicking through a glossy booklet that was almost entirely comprised of overpriced boutique clothing and advertising. But sure enough, she read it every month. Eventually.

Her fiancée Chloe loved Cosmo. And every other magazine of similar ilk. She could get away with claiming that she was keeping well read as part of her work as a writer, but in all honesty, she was daydreaming about shoes or skirts. Every month when she brought a new one home, Aubrey would roll her eyes, and Chloe would pretend not to notice. She knew that Aubrey would read the magazine if she left it around long enough.

She'd maybe ask Chloe not to leave her crap lying around, a thinly veiled reference to the magazine and its peers on the coffee table, but Chloe didn't mind. She might also chide her for leaving them in the bathroom, where she occasionally read them on the toilet. Aubrey felt this was unhygienic.

But give it a week, two weeks maybe. Aubrey would take the magazine from wherever Chloe had carelessly discarded it - normally with the collection of aging magazines on a table in the study that never quite made it to the bin despite the fact Chloe was never going to read them again. Aubrey would flick through the magazine while Chloe wasn't home, raising her eyebrows further with every pair of six hundred dollar shoes, two hundred dollar shirt.

She noticed after time that Chloe had dog eared some of the pages. Had it been an actual book Aubrey would have felt sick just looking at it. She curiously turned to the marked pages and saw that Chloe hadn't marked them for her own reference, but for Aubrey's. A page holding a tutorial on make up that would make the most of green eyes. A cute and not terribly overpriced blazer near which Chloe had scribbled 'This would look super cute on you! xox' Pages folded down marking summer dresses and handbags, each with her own personal inscription.

So Aubrey knew that Chloe was on to her. She was reading this magazine every month and thinking about all things that Aubrey might like. Which was so like Chloe. So one Friday afternoon when Aubrey saw that Chloe had left a scribbled note next to an article about spa weekends - 'You work so hard... you really deserve a holiday. xox' - she smiled and picked up her phone.

Chloe got home an hour later and Aubrey had already packed both of their bags, and she bundled her fiancée into the car without letting her in on the plan. Chloe protested that she hated surprises and pouted, and Aubrey laughed uproariously at her dramatics because Chloe loved surprises more than any person she'd ever met. They stopped at a gas station and Aubrey went in to pay and saw that next month's issue of Cosmo was out. She sighed and picked it up as well, handing the magazine to Chloe as she buckled her belt.

"You bought me Cosmo?" she asked suspiciously. "You hate Cosmo."

"I found your note that suggested I needed a holiday," Aubrey said. "In your Cosmo. But I don't really have any interest in going anywhere you're not going to be. But thanks for suggesting it. We do need a holiday. Even if it's just for a weekend."

"Oh my god," Chloe deadpanned. "You read Cosmo!?" Aubrey went to slap her playfully, but was blocked by the magazine. Chloe laughed and used her free hand to pull Aubrey's face toward hers and kiss her hard. A car waiting to use their pump honked at them, so Aubrey pulled back, pressing a few soft kisses to Chloe's lips before she put the car into gear and drove back out into traffic, one of Chloe's hands sliding onto her knee as she drove, the other flicking open the cover of her precious magazine.


	5. Posens Don't Get Sick

Posens did not get sick. It wasn't a thing that happened. Sure Aubrey had some pretty violent stress-vomits, but colds, coughs, flus and anything else were not welcome. Chloe had had her share of all of the above, and Aubrey had prided herself on the fact that even when her fiancée was sick as a dog and Aubrey was taking care of her, she never got so much as a slight fever.

So when Chloe woke one night and heard Aubrey crying in pain, she knew it was bad. She pushed open the door to the bathroom and Aubrey was huddled on the floor next to the toilet, shivering and pale. She looked up at Chloe, eyes unfocused and glassy.

"Babe? You sick?"

"Posens don't get sick," she said weakly. Chloe reached out and touched her forehead, finding it blazing hot and damp. Aubrey cried out in pain and grabbed her abdomen.

"How long have you been in pain?" Chloe said. Aubrey was crying too hard to answer right away.

"Few hours," she managed. Chloe gently wet a washcloth with cold water and held it to her head, then gently across the back of her neck. Aubrey sighed. Chloe pulled the thermometer from the medicine cabinet and took Aubrey's temperature. It was high, higher than any fever Chloe had had.

"Babe I think we should go to the hospital," Chloe said.

"I'll be fine," Aubrey said unconvincingly. She suddenly pushed Chloe out of the way and vomited into the toilet. Chloe stood up and disappeared. She came back with her jeans, shoes and a jacket on, and slippers and a jacket for Aubrey.

"I'm pretty sure you're not fine," Chloe said. "I think it's your appendix. Come on." Aubrey nodded numbly and allowed Chloe to gently wash her face and tie back her hair. She helped her with her hoodie and slowly walked her down to the car.

"What if I need to puke again?" Aubrey said. She was pallid and her lips were cracked.

"I'll stop the car," Chloe said. "But it's not far." She had them at the hospital in barely any time at all. She helped Aubrey toward the admit desk, where a nurse was triaging.

"What can we do for you today?"

"Um, I'm thinking my fiancée has appendicitis," Chloe said. "Abdominal pain, fever, vomiting. It's just like when my brother had his out. Only her fever's higher." The nurse took her temperature and blood pressure and Aubrey managed to answer a few questions about how she felt, objecting heavily when the nurse asked if she might be pregnant.

"I'm not pregnant," Aubrey said. "That's my fiancée, remember. No penis." Chloe shook her head and quieted the girl down. She shot an apologetic look at the nurse, who led them back to a curtained area where another doctor came in and did a quick exam.

"It's pretty typical appendicitis, I think," the woman said. "Quick ultrasound, but we're probably going to have to take it out."

"What?" Aubrey said. "Surgery? But I don't get sick."

"It's ok, babe," Chloe soothed her. "Blake had his out and was home the next day. And since I work from home I get to stay at home and take care of you." The doctor confirmed appendicitis with the ultrasound and said that a nurse would come in to prep her for surgery.

"I'm gonna be okay?" Aubrey said.

"Sure thing," Chloe said. "And I'll be right outside waiting for you."

"All on your own?" Aubrey said. Chloe leaned over and kissed her burning forehead. The nurse came in and started getting her ready for surgery. They were just about to wheel her out when she made them stop.

"Chloe?" she said.

"Yeah," Chloe said softly.

"Love you," she mumbled.

"I love you, too," she replied. "I'll see you soon." She felt Aubrey's hand scrambling for her own and squeezing it weakly.

"Ok."

When she woke up in the recovery ward, Chloe was sitting facing her curled up into a ball in the chair, holding her hand. She felt Aubrey moving around.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"Much better," Aubrey said. "Groggy though. When do I get to go home?"

"Probably tomorrow," Chloe said. "I'll call your office and tell them you're off for the rest of the week at least."

"You're so good to me," Aubrey mumbled. A nurse came in and saw she was awake. Chloe sat back and let her do her thing.

"You're looking good," she said to Aubrey. "Hopefully you won't be here long."

Chloe was allowed to take her home at lunch time the next day. She spent the rest of the week and the weekend taking care of Aubrey, making sure she stuck to the recommended food, making sure she didn't overdo it, doling out medication and Aubrey's favorite – just cuddling next to her.

"Hey Chloe?" Aubrey said. Chloe was tucked up next to her in bed. Aubrey was dozing in and out of sleep and Chloe was softly typing, working on her book.

"Yeah babe?"

"Thanks for taking such good care of me," Aubrey said.

"Always," Chloe said. "I love taking care of you." Aubrey rolled over and started to drift back to sleep.

"You're gonna be such a good mom to our kids," she sighed, reaching backward for Chloe's hand. Chloe put the laptop down and curled gently around the blonde.

"Kids?"

"Of course," Aubrey said. "Marrying someone like you it'd be crazy for us not to have kids." Chloe just pressed a kiss behind her ear and smiled into her hair as they both fell asleep dreaming of their future kids.


	6. Even If It Rains

Aubrey was meticulously organized in her daily life, which was not a shock to anyone who knew her. Her work process, her filing system, her correspondence. Everything was impeccably taken care of. The only area of her life where she wasn't fully rigid was Chloe. Because naturally, fate would have her fall in love with a woman who was unpredictable, spontaneous and prone to flights of fancy. Aubrey was a strong willed woman and she loved to have things done a certain way, but there was no way to harness the uncontrollable spirit of her fiancée. No way to argue once she was carried away.

They were due to be married in eight days, and had met for lunch in a café near Aubrey's law office with the wedding planner. Everything was in place, and everything was perfect, thanks largely to Aubrey's planning and the wedding planner, who was practically her kindred spirit when it came to organization. Chloe was emphatic that even if the entire day fell apart, she would count it a success as long as she was married to Aubrey by the end of it. The same thought horrified Aubrey and Breanna, who lamented how much work had gone into planning the day.

Chloe laughed at them both and then pointed out that it had started to rain, just as Breanna was getting ready to leave. Aubrey sighed. She had forgotten to bring an umbrella, even though she'd thought earlier that it looked like rain. Chloe said there might be one in the back of her car, so Breanna left, and Chloe offered to go and get the umbrella for Aubrey – she didn't much care about getting rained on, but Aubrey had a few matters in court that afternoon that needed to be tied up for the weekend, and couldn't show up with frizzy rain sodden hair.

Chloe quickly ducked through the rain to her car, where there was in fact an umbrella tossed in the backseat. She held it up triumphantly and was about to return to the waiting Aubrey, when she was distracted by music. She didn't even put the umbrella up, just peered a few doors down where an old record store had turned up their music, and Eva Cassidy was playing. Even in the rain, Chloe beamed. She loved Eva Cassidy and the song playing was one of her favorites.

"Aubrey!" she said. "Come dance with me!" Aubrey looked at her, confused.

"It's raining Chloe," she said. "My hair." Chloe bounded over and dropped the umbrella.

"Your hair is beautiful," she said. "Wet or dry, curly or straight. All I know is, I just want to dance with you in the rain for a moment." She met Aubrey's eyes and took both her hands, leading her toward the music and just off the footpath onto the side of the road. Aubrey's resolve was all gone, because she could never say no to Chloe when she looked at her the way she was doing right now.

"See?" Chloe said. "It's not even raining that hard." Aubrey smiled and wrapped her arms around Chloe, pressing their lips together softly. When they pulled apart, Chloe leaned in against her shoulder and began to sing along.

_Sometimes it amazes me_

_How strong the power of love can be_

_Sometimes you just take my breath away_

_Your beauty is there in all I see_

_And when I feel your eyes on me_

_Oh don't you know you just take my breath away_

They danced together in the gentle rain, and eventually Aubrey joined in singing, both of them oblivious to the people watching from under awnings and shop-front windows. When the song finished, Chloe pulled back and kissed her softly, pushing damp blonde hair out of her face.

"I love you, Aubrey," she said. "And you've planned this fantastic wedding for both of us, but I'm serious when I say that it could even rain on our wedding day, but as long as you're there watching it fall with me, I'm going to be happy."

"I love you, too," Aubrey said. "Even though I'm soaked through." She checked her watch. "You know, I probably have time to come home and… get changed."

"Shouldn't you be prepping for this afternoon?" Chloe smirked, blue eyes twinkling.

"A fifteen year old with a good foundation in Law & Order reruns could argue these motions," Aubrey said. She ran her hands down Chloe's sides and Chloe began to lead her toward the car.

"Chloe, your umbrella-" Aubrey said.

"Leave it," Chloe said, casually flicking wet red curls over her shoulder. "Any luck and we'll find ourselves doing this more often." Aubrey just pressed her against the car, cupped her cheek with one hand and gently brushed her bottom lip with her thumb. Chloe's hair was dark and her cheeks were slick with rain. But she was still the most gorgeous thing in the world to Aubrey.

"I know this is going to sound cheesy," she said, face just centimeters from Chloe's. "But you know, you really do take my breath away." She dipped her head and kissed her hard.


	7. Pickles & Paint

Aubrey stood and frowned at the wall. There were two smears of paint by the window – both pink, but one a little lighter, a little duskier than the other. She was trying to decide which one was more appropriate for a nursery. The nursery for their baby girl, due in eight short weeks. Aubrey had gladly taken on the manual labor, building nursery furniture and once they decided on a color, painting.

Chloe was doing all the hard work. She was the one with the swollen belly, the one who vomited at eight-sixteen am for months on end with almost disturbing regularity. She was the one who wrinkled her nose and gently shifted an errant knee or elbow, begged the child to get off her bladder, and bemoaned sore and puffy feet. Aubrey thought Chloe had never looked so beautiful – barefoot, glowing and constantly talking and singing to the bump that had taken over her body.

When they had finally begun talking seriously about having children, it came as a quick realization that Chloe would be the best choice to carry their baby. Aubrey worked way too many hours, stressed way too much and would be a nightmare – all traits she volunteered on her own. Chloe was the maternal one. She was the one who cooed over babies in the park, who held up tiny jumpsuits in department stores. So they'd picked a donor – a blonde with green eyes so that there'd be a remote chance that the kid might look _theirs_ – and Aubrey had promised that whatever Chloe needed during the pregnancy, she'd deliver it.

"Chloe!" Aubrey called. "Come help me decide between Rock Candy and Sweet Sundae!" She waited to hear the pad of Chloe's bare feet on the hardwood. It never came. "Chloe?" She walked down the stairs and found Chloe with her face in the refrigerator.

"Chloe?" she asked.

"We have no pickles," Chloe said, not retreating from the fridge. "And I need some pickles."

Chloe had been having cravings since the beginning. Salty foods normally. She was constantly needing something, and Aubrey was the one who would go out and apologize to the cashiers at Whole Foods when she slid in ten minutes before they closed. When she turned up several times in a single week with arms full of pickles and jerky and olives, the cashier asked her if she was hosting midnight dinner parties. She smiled and told Roshanna, who was almost a friend of theirs now, that no, it was just her very pregnant wife needing a sodium boost.

"Want me to go out and get you pickles?" Aubrey said. "I will."

"But babe you were so looking forward to painting," Chloe said.

"How about I go and get pickles and you go decide which color," Aubrey said. "I won't be long." Chloe leaned forward and kissed her.

"You are so good to me," she said. "And our little girl."

"It's only because I love the both of you more than anything," Aubrey responded. She kissed her wife on the forehead and grabbed her car keys. She was almost out the front door when Chloe's voice rang out.

"Aubrey!" The blonde dashed upstairs.

"What?" Chloe was looking at the patches of paint.

"Can you, uh, maybe get some cottage cheese too?" Chloe bit her lip.

"Of course," Aubrey sighed. "That's a new one." Chloe shrugged and put a hand on her belly. She left the house and made the quick trip to pick up the requested items, making small talk with the people she recognized from her regular visits.

When she got home, Chloe was sitting on the floor, still looking at the wall. Aubrey sat down next to her and handed her the jar of pickles and tub of cheese. "Want me to get you a spoon?" Chloe shook her head and opened both containers. Then she dipped a pickle in the cheese and brought it to her mouth.

"Seriously?" Aubrey said. Chloe groaned.

"Oh yeah," she said. "That's what I was after. Want some?" Aubrey wrinkled her nose in response. Chloe just shrugged and kept going.

"Lucky I love you," Aubrey said. "Because that's disgusting."

"Delicious. You mean delicious," Chloe said. "By the way, the one on the left. I like that one."

"Rock Candy it is then," Aubrey said. She pulled Chloe toward her and let her hand rest on her wife's round stomach. "Love you."

"Love you too Mama."


	8. Perfect

Chloe woke up in a haze. She wasn't used to having slept so soundly, it was weird. Ever since the birth of her and Aubrey's daughter Abigail Grace, she'd relegated herself to a bizarre regimen of half-sleep. It was the kind of sleep that meant she'd hear little Abby cry when she woke for her night feeds – even though Aubrey would normally wake too, since she was a light sleeper – and she'd trained herself to nap during the day when their daughter did. But this night she'd not moved a muscle. And light was starting to peek through the curtains, so it meant that Aubrey must have gotten up. She rolled over and found that her wife wasn't there.

She got up quietly and went into the nursery. Aubrey was curled up in the oversized armchair they'd bought, Abby cradled in her arms, and a blanket tucked around them. The infant was reaching out to her mother's hair, and Aubrey was gazing at her with a look of pure adoration. She had no idea Chloe was watching her as she pressed her lips to the tiny hands, let the baby wrap her hand around her finger. Chloe's heart thudded. She never would have expected that she would be this happy, this content in her life. A beautiful wife, a career she loved, and now this gorgeous baby. She smiled and stepped into the room. Aubrey looked up.

"Did we wake you?" she asked. Chloe shook her head and came in.

"Not even a little. I was out to it. How long have you guys been up?"

"I don't know, what time is it now?"

"Just after five," Chloe replied.

"Hour and a half, maybe two hours?" Aubrey said. "Enough time for a bottle and diaper change. And a cuddle. But she's starting to get a bit sleepy again, aren't you?" She turned her attention back to the baby in her arms.

"Do you want me to put her down so you can get some sleep?" Chloe said. "I feel pretty good right now."

"No, it's okay," Aubrey said. "I kind of just love looking at her."

"I love looking at the both of you," Chloe said. She came over and kissed the top of Abigail's head, then her wife's lips. "Especially together. You're such a good mom." Aubrey was touched by the words, every time Chloe said them. Her biggest fear through Chloe's entire pregnancy was that she would be a horrible parent – or just like her own parents, who were distant and cold. And Chloe knew she was afraid, so even though it had only been seven weeks, she made sure she told Aubrey all the time just how great she was.

She _was_ a great mom. She happily changed diapers, got up to feed her in the middle of the night, made sure that she was never late from work so she didn't miss a single second of family life. She would take Abby into the den while Chloe went and had a hot bath of the evenings, put on their favorite music and sing to their little girl. She told stories and constantly whispered to her that she loved her. So as far as Chloe could see, Aubrey was better than a great mom.

Aubrey got up and took Abigail back over to the crib where she wrapped her back up and then picked her up again. It was only a few short moments before the infant was asleep again. Aubrey put her down and carefully covered her, before standing and just watching her sleep for a moment. Chloe stood next to her and slipped her hand into the blonde's, leaning against her shoulder.

"She's perfect," Aubrey breathed. Their little girl had Chloe's red hair already – not as dark, but the fair hair was definitely tinged with red. Only time would tell if she would be lucky enough to inherit Chloe's stunning blue eyes, or whether the green of the sperm donor would peek through. Aubrey didn't much care either way. She kissed Chloe's cheek. "You did such a good job."

"Come on," Chloe said. "It's Sunday. No alarms, no work, and for a few hours it's just you and me. Come back to bed, get some sleep."

"What about you?" Chloe just took her back to their bedroom, where Aubrey climbed back into their bed. Chloe got back in on her side and pressed her body into the contour of her wife. She wrapped an arm around her and kissed the back of her head.

"I love you, you know that, right?" she said. "I love our family."

"Me too," Aubrey mumbled, pulling her arm tighter and letting herself drift back of to sleep.


	9. First Day

Aubrey put the car into park and looked back at her little girl in the back seat. Abigail was wearing a navy tunic dress over a white button down, navy tights and black shoes. In Aubrey's opinion it made her look too grown up.

"I'm not ready for our baby to start school," she muttered to the redhead in the passenger seat. Chloe reached out and took her hand, squeezing it softly.

"I know," she said. "But Abby's ready. We can do this. Besides, we're gonna have this one to worry about now." She rested a hand on her stomach, the bulge of their six and a half month second pregnancy evident. They got out of the car and Aubrey helped Abigail on with her bag. They walked slowly to the classroom where Abigail's sixteen classmates were all nervously congregating, interspersed with even more nervous parents. They placed her bag in the cubby marked with her name and watched as their little girl immediately began talking to a little girl with dark pigtails.

"Looks like she's a social butterfly just like you," Aubrey said to Chloe, as the two little girls began talking to another girl.

"She must be yours," a woman said to Chloe. "The redhead? Gorgeous color."

"Thanks," Chloe said, blushing. "That's Abigail. I'm Chloe, and this is Aubrey." The woman shook both their hands, a slight look of confusion on her face.

"And who are you to Abigail?" she asked Aubrey.

"I'm her mother," Aubrey said. This wasn't a new question for them. It was obvious that Chloe was Abby's mom. The red hair, the bright blue eyes, all Chloe. So when the question came up, they didn't beat around the bush. The woman looked at them for maybe a split second and continued.

"And another on the way?" she said. "Congratulations. I'm Skye, and your daughter and my daughter Sienna seem to be lifelong best friends already." Chloe found Aubrey's hand and squeezed it again. She knew her wife didn't let on that it sometimes bothered her when people assumed she was Abby's aunt or a friend of Chloe's, because the little girl felt like a part of her. Aubrey watched as Abby and Sienna talked and giggled in a way that only little girls could, and Skye and Chloe talked about morning-sickness.

"Not bad this time," Chloe was saying. "But with Abby it was like clockwork, same time every morning. Poor Aubrey would wait every day until I'd finished throwing up to make sure I was okay before she left for work."

"Poor Aubrey?" Aubrey interjected. "You were the one retching every morning. The very least I could do is hold back your hair and rub your back."

"Can you please drop by my house later and speak to my husband Chris?" Skye said, chuckling. "He stupidly once asked me if all the noise was necessary while I was throwing my guts up."

"Ooooh," Chloe said. "I'll bet he only did that once." They looked up as the kids were all being instructed to say goodbye to their parents. Abby bounded over and Chloe sank down to hug her.

"Have a good day Abby," she said. "Remember to make friends and have fun, but also make sure you listen and try really hard. I love you."

"Love you mommy," Abby said. Aubrey helped Chloe get up and then she bent down for her own hug.

"I love you little bug," she said. "I'll pick you up after school. We're super proud of you and I can't wait to hear all about how much fun you had today."

"I love you too, mama." Abby bounded back to the patch of carpet at the front of the room and sat down next to her new friend. Aubrey took Chloe's hand and squeezed it, equally for her own comfort and her wife's. They quietly filed out of the classroom with the rest of the parents – it was easy to tell who the first timers were, they were the ones nervously wringing their hands and looking back at the room forlornly. Aubrey managed to make it to the car before she cried a few tears. Chloe just wrapped her arms around her.

"She'll be fine," Chloe consoled her.

"I know," Aubrey said. "But… she's so little."

"Yep," Chloe said. She nuzzled into the crook of Aubrey's neck. "Thanks for taking the day off work for this."

"Dropping our firstborn at school for the first time?" Aubrey said. "They could ask me to argue on any case in the world today and it wouldn't be worth it. Did I ever tell you about my first day of school?"

"Nope," Chloe said.

"The driver dropped me off. No mom, no Colonel." She pursed her lips. "So these things are important to me. You get that right?"

"I love you, Aubrey. Because you don't want to make the same mistakes as your folks, and because it's so clear that she means more to you than anything."

"Not quite," Aubrey said. "Abby is my world. But so are you, and so is this little guy." She rubbed Chloe's stomach and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, feeling the baby move around under her hands. She smiled into the next kiss.


End file.
